Road to Redemption
by The Potato Girl
Summary: The truth of the cell games has been revealed, and Videl's life has taken an unexpected turn of events. From daughter of the world's most respected man, she quickly became one of the world's most hated people. She fights against the unfair prejudice of society, but deep down inside, she knew that it wouldn't end well. ON HIATUS (Originally called An Outcast in Society)


**Disclaimer: **DBZ belongs to FUNimation Entertainment, Akira Toriyama, and Toei Animation. It does not belong to me; I am merely using its characters to create a story to entertain fans. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

_Please note that this story used to be called "An Outcast in Society". I have changed it, as I feel this name is more appropriate for the story._

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

x-x-x—x-xx—x-x-x—x-x-x

It has been weeks since Videl had last seen her father sober.

It has also been weeks since the 'Cell Games' tapes had leaked out to the wide public.

Ever since then, things haven't been the same in the Satan household. Her mother Sayomi began to leave the house more often for longer periods of time, ashamed of the dishonour that her father had brought upon the Satan name. Her father Hercule responded to this new behaviour by drinking away his depression and sorrows, which in turn led to more heated arguments.

"-drinking again?" the muffled voice of her mother rang through the walls of the room.

Her parents were in one of the more secluded living rooms away from any prying eyes of the servants and maids in the household, obviously wanting a private conversation. Said conversation was starting to become more of an argument that Videl was more than accustomed to.

She slinked closer to the doors of the room, pressing one of her ears against the cool hard wood, hoping to catch a few words here and there.

"-can't believe you're arguing with me again about this, Hercule," Sayomi said in a frustrated voice. "I'm not cheating on you with any of my co-workers."

"You are always out of the house," Hercule slurred loudly. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

"I don't think this is working out, Hercule."

A large smash echoed out of the room and into the halls. Videl began to panic slightly. That had never happened before.

She cautiously knocked on the large doors a few times before slowly opening the door making sure to not make a sound. Her large bright blue eyes glanced at the scene in front of her. The antique vase that her mother was especially proud of lay on the floor, and was now no more than broken, worthless pieces of glass. Sayomi was on the verge of tears, and Hercule looked furious. His hands were clenched into fists, ready to punch some poor sap into extinction.

Nobody dared utter a single word for a few moments, and the tension in the room increased by tenfold. It was then Videl's mother found the strength to reach for her daughter's hands dragging her out of the room, away from her unstable father.

"We're leaving. We're leaving and never coming back."

Those eight simple words struck a nerve with Hercule, and an unfamiliar rage began to erupt.

"You can't leave me. I won't let you." Hercule's voice was still slurred from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He staggered towards them drunkenly but he wasn't quick enough to stop them.

"I'm taking Videl with me." Those were her last words to her husband before she left the room dragging a confused Videl Satan with her.

"Mom?" Videl's voice was faint and she was beginning to tremble.

"Don't worry honey. Everything's going to be alright, I promise." Sayomi rubbed circles with her thumb onto Videl's hand in an attempt to reassure her. Unfortunately it didn't ease Videl's mind. Not one bit.

x-x-x—x-xx—x-x-x—x-x-x

The sound of a blood-curdling scream rang through the entire mansion.

The heiress's eyes snapped open at the alarming sound, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She shuffled quickly out of her bed covers, and out of her bedroom towards the source of the scream, unable to turn away as though she was in a trance.

The halls were deafeningly silent, which was oddly frightening. Her legs were now moving on their own, against her will. Her brain was telling her to turn back, to call out for the maids or servants, but her body wasn't responding to her thoughts anymore.

She edged closer to the room (the spare master bedroom, she noted) careful to not make any noises to alert the intruder. The bedroom door was slightly ajar revealing that the room was dimly lit.

On her knees she crawled to the door and glanced inside the room only to start choking at the sight.

She began to gasp for air, her vision overwhelmed with a deep shade of crimson. The angry red colour highlighted everything in the room. The wall was red. The floor was red. The body that lay in the middle of the room was red. It was like a disease. The redness seemed to spread to every inch of the room.

The room reeked of an unfamiliar coppery scent that was so strong, she could almost taste it.

Her normally vivid blue eyes met the gaze of the woman's glazed dead ones, and then she couldn't breathe.

The girl dragged herself to the woman's side, her small hand pushing her, begging her, pleading her to get up. The small voice that lingered at the back of her mind told her that it was futile, that she would never hear the soft reassuring sound of her mother's voice again. Never again will she see the bright smile that raised her hopes when everything seemed to go wrong. And never again will she feel the warmth of her mother's unforgettable hugs.

The harsh reality of the scene cut into her like a knife, and she could feel her childhood innocence quickly slipping away.

The blood on her hands shined in the pale moonlight that crept into the room. She felt nauseated as she stared at her hands that were stained with her mother's blood.

Then the door of the bathroom flew open and she heard the unfamiliar giggling of the man she thought she knew.

x-x-x—x-xx—x-x-x—x-x-x

_**Author's Note: **__As of 25/06/2013 this story has been rewritten. I've improved my writing style, and removed any major plot holes that might have occurred in the earlier version. Don't worry about the word count of this chapter as this is just a prologue. Next chapters are definitely much longer. I'm also looking for a BETA who is good at fixing tenses. if anybody is interested, Please PM me, if you are :)_


End file.
